


It's not only foam that floats

by Mariko014



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Hidashi - Fandom
Genre: Big Hero 6 - Freeform, M/M, hamacest - Freeform, hidashi, tadahiro, this is the worst hidashi fic I've written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3223316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariko014/pseuds/Mariko014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiro falls asleep in bath, but get's a nice surprise when he wakes up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's not only foam that floats

It's late at night when Hiro walks into the bathroom. "Time for a bath." He undresses himself and pulls the shower curtain to the side.  
He fills the bath and empties a bottle of lavender oil in the hot water.  
"Let it foam!" Hiro says while looking at the hot water merging with the lavender oil. Finally the bath is full with water and foam.

  
Hiro runs to the cabinet and garbs 10 bath ducks en trows them in the foam. "I think I've overdone it with the foam..."

He walks to the bath and goes in. The foam and some water pours over the edge of the bath making the bathroom floor all wet and slippery. "Whoops, aunt Cass wouldn't like that."

 

Hiro lies in the bath with foam all over him. "This is life." He plays with some of the ducks and he places his head down and starts to relax.

Hiro falls asleep in bath, luckily he has an anti-slip mat in bath so he can't slip down and drown. "Hmm.... Don't okay.... I'm sleeping." Hiro mumbles.

 

Suddenly he wakes up and gets a mouth full of water. "Bleeh!" As he spits out the water.

He gets a kiss on his cheek and suddenly he notices Tadashi on top of him with Hiro's dick in his hand. "What are-" Tadashi lets go of Hiro's dick and covers Hiro's mouth with his hand. "Sssh... aunt Cass is next door."

 

Hiro nods. "Then why are you here and why were you touching me?"

Tadashi comes closer and whispers: "Because I like you."

Hiro blushes and notices that Tadashi's hard dick is floating to the surface. "Why are you so hard?" Hiro asks.

Tadashi smiles at Hiro and kisses him on the mouth. "Because I want my baby brother."

Hiro looks at Tadashi while he kisses with his brother.

Tadashi stops kissing and looks at Hiro while jerking him off. "T-tadashi, I want you too" Hiro says. Tadashi keeps jerking Hiro off and spills a lot of water on the ground. Tadashi makes Hiro all horny and Finally Hiro comes. "AAH!! Tadashi!!" Hiro's cum floats in the hot water.

 

Tadashi smiles and turns Hiro around so his butt comes above the water. Hiro gets water in his mouth while he gets turned around. "Tadashi, why do you want to take me like this?"

"Otherwise he lube won't work due to the water." Tadashi says while he puts a lot of lube on Hiro's hole.

Hiro lays his chin on the edge of the bath and feels the lube on his warm butt.

While Hiro enjoys the feeling of Tadashi's fingers touching his butt cheeks suddenly he feels Tadashi's pleasure stick poking his hole and entering it. "AAH! TADASHI!!" Hiro screams

*knock knock* "Are you alright Hiro?" Aunt Cass asks. "Y-yes, I almost slipped while I was getting out of the bath" Hiro replies

 

Aunt Cass walks away and when it's all silent again Tadashi starts to move.

Hiro enjoys feeling Tadashi pleasure stick in him and starts to moan as quiet as possible.

Tadashi keeps moving and listening to Hiro. He really loves it while Hiro moans. "I love you Hiro" He says as he starts taking Hiro harder.

Hiro moans a little harder. "I love you too brother."

Tadashi keeps taking Hiro harder and harder and all the water spills on the bathroom floor.

 

Finally after making the bath half empty Tadashi comes and pours all his cum over Hiro's butt and back. "That was really nice Hiro." Tadashi winks at Hiro and turn the shower on. "Let's get you clean." Hiro stands underneath the hot shower while Tadashi is cleaning him. "I love you Tadashi" Hiro turns to Tadashi and they kiss passionate.

 

The end


End file.
